It's The Hard Knock FREEZE
by Fanficloveforlife
Summary: Princess Anna needs Annie and Sandy's help to save Aredelle! will they save the kingdom and save elsa or will it be the hard knock FREEZE?
1. Chapter 1

" IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE! FOR US! IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR US! STEADA TREATED WE GET TRICKED! STEADA KISSES WE GET KICKED! IT'S THE HARD KNOCK LIFE! got no folks to speak of, so it's the hard knock row we hoe! Cotton blankets STEADA wool! Empty bellies, steada full! It's the hard knock life. " the orphans sang, Annie threw her Towel on the floor and then put it her bucket,"We are orphans not SLAVES!" She moaned "I'm GOING to find my parents. If it's the LAST THING I DO!" She shouted, She stormed off angrily "I'm locked up in my home without her for almost my whole LIFE! and when I come out FROZEN!" A voice shouted, then nothing, Annie shrugged it off a sand colored dog ran up "oh hi-" Annie started, but just then the dog catcher came and tried to take the dog away! "No! Stop!" Annie shouted, "why?" The dog catcher said, "T-that's my dog..." Annie lied, "well what his name?" The dog catcher said, "S-Sandy! That's it sandy! Because his fur looks sandy!" She fibbed, " Really, well let's see him come when you call him." He said sarcastically, Annie looked nervous, Sandy wax not her dog but only her friend be never had a name before so she didn't think he would come. "Oh, well heh-heh you see sir I just got him so-" she was cut off "CALL THE DOG." He said, Annie sighed "Sandy! Here sandy!" Sandy didn't move, so Annie jumped up and down and shouted "Sandy! Sandy!" And sandy ran up! "Oh good sand good good sandy!" She laughed as sandy licked her, as the dog catcher left a girl walked up, "Um, hi." The girl said, Annie looked up, "Who are you?" Annie asked, "Who me? Oh. O-oh. Um, I'm Anna..." Anna said, "you look like something's wrong. What is it?" Annie asked, "oh I would have to show you...uh...what's your name?" Anna asked, "Annie." Annie said, "oh. Well come with me Annie. Oh is that your dog? If so he can come too." Anna explained, "this is Sandy. He's not my dog but he is my friend!" Annie smiled, Anna grabbed Annie and Sandy and took them in a strange portal that closed once they entered, "where are we gooooiiing?!" Annie shouted, "My home!" Anna replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-where are we?" Annie asked, "Arendelle." Anna replied, everything was frozen there And it was the middle of the night, Anna shuddered and Annie looked as if. She had froze, they were at a river close to a building, they walked in quickly but Anna slipped a and fell and then her dress froze. "Cold! Cold cold cold cold cold!" Anna muttered, they walked inside and Sandy barked when the bell rang "Grrrrrr! Ruff! ruff! ruff! Ruff!" He barked, "sorry but we have a no-dog rule." Oaken said, "oh. Sorry sandy." Annie said walking sandy outside, "stay RIGHT here!" She said as she turned to go back in. She walked in the door, "um, do you have boots, winter boots? And dresses?" Anna asked, Annie popped up "And an actual coat?" She asked, "That would be in our winter department." He said pointing at a small amount of winter things such as snowshoes, rope, a pick Ax, a coat and a dress. A snowshoe fell down some how, Anna picked up the dress and Annie picked up the coat, "Have you seen anyone else out here? The queen perhaps?" Anna asked, "the only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you dear." Oaken Answered, suddenly the door opened and Sandy barked, "And him." Oaken followed up the man grabbed the pick Ax, rope and carrots. "That will be forty." Oaken said, "what?! No ten!" The man replied, "I will get you this, and no more." Oaken said handing him back the rope and pick Ax. Anna asked about the snow and if it seemed '_magical_' Annie was confused "YES! back up so I can deal with this crook here." The man said, soon afterwards getting thrown out. Anna looked at Annie."I'll pay for your coat." She sighed, "Thanks." Annie said handing it to her, Anna looked at what the man was going to buy and said "I'll get that too." Anna and Annie walked outside and Annie got Sandy. Annie put her coat on and Anna already had her dress on. Anna walked over to a barn and Annie and Sandy followed, "What did you mean Magical or what does the queen of here have to do with anything?" Annie asked.


End file.
